As A Brother
by SandUnicorn
Summary: All Kankuro wants is to see his brother change.
Kankuro's back and bottom hurt from sitting on the hard, wooden chair. He had barely shifted his position ever since he sat down next to the bed where the unconscious Gaara lay. It's been three days since they fled Konoha after the failed invasion, and the siblings had just arrived in Suna about forty minutes ago, with Kankuro half carrying, half dragging his unconscious brother to the Kazekage's mansion and into his room. He and Temari had opted to bring their brother there instead of the hospital, having had an earlier conversation about the possibility that when Gaara regains consciousness and sees the state he's in after being defeated, he would lose it, and the last thing they needed was another of his rampages in a public area. Gaara hated losing after all. They'd called for med-nins to check on the wounds on Gaara's forehead and shoulder, and after a brief examination and application of bandages, had said that they would be back again in a few hours to check on Gaara, and left in a hurry. Kankuro thought that the time they spent attending to Gaara was too quick for a medical examination given the severity of the damage on his younger brother, but he couldn't blame them. Gaara could regain consciousness at any moment and who knows what he would do next? He shook his head and pushed aside the thought, deciding to look around instead.

Kankuro had never been inside his brother's room before. When he was young, he had been warned by his father, the Kazekage, his caretakers, and basically every other adult who lived or worked in the Kazekage's mansion to never enter Gaara's room. He had been more than willing to comply. Seeing the inside for the first time, however, Kankuro marveled at how... empty it was. There was a bed, a nightstand, a small desk, and the chair that he sat on, and that was about it. Aside from a few books and a cactus on the table, Gaara's room looked like it had never been occupied.

 _No surprise there,_ Kankuro thought. _He doesn't sleep anyway._

Finding the room uninteresting, Kankuro's eyes would glance at his brother every so often. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that the strongest, most terrifying shinobi he knew lay there on the bed unconscious with his left shoulder bandaged. He briefly wondered what it must have been like for Gaara to feel physical pain for the first time when his stomach grumbled. He grimaced, forgetting that he hasn't eaten for eight hours now, and wondered where Temari was and what she was doing. She had gone out of the room twenty minutes ago to get food for the two of them, but she still hasn't returned. Kankuro guessed that she was taking some time to clear her mind. He empathized with her. A lot of things have happened to the three of them the past few days: Gaara was not only defeated, but also injured; Kankuro and Temari, both exhausted from the failed Konoha invasion, had to take turns carrying their brother as they made their way back home; and, upon arriving in Suna, were greeted by the news that their father was dead. Definitely more than what any genin should have to go through.

Kankuro sighed. Since Temari left, Kankuro had been left alone with his thoughts, and most of his thoughts oddly revolved around his brother. Several questions were buzzing around in his head, all of them demanding to be answered.

Why did he feel the need to personally bring Gaara to his room, instead of letting the other jonin who met them at Suna's entrance do it? Why did he stay in his brother's room instead of going to his own to bathe and catch up on some much needed sleep? Why is it that, the longer Gaara remained unconscious, the more worried he became?

Kankuro frowned at that last thought. Was he actually starting to... care about his brother's health and well-being? He never needed to in the past. Before Konoha, Kankuro strongly believed that Gaara's absolute defense could never be breached, and so he never thought it possible for Gaara to get injured. And it's not like Gaara cared about him, or Temari, or anyone for that matter. It could be that Kankuro was worried because he never saw his brother unconscious, and that Shukaku could take over him at any moment. No, that wasn't it. It was something else...

His thoughts were interrupted by movement from the bed. Kankuro's eyes flickered to his brother again, who was now blinking his eyes rapidly and looking around, presumably to check where he was. Kankuro held his breath.

 _Oh man, is he going to lose it?_

But Gaara didn't look angry or possessed. In fact, he just looked like an ordinary, exhausted twelve-year old boy. Kankuro internally sighed in relief, deciding that it was safe to proceed.

"Hey, you're finally awake," he said, shifting his position and leaning closer so that Gaara did not have to turn his head around so much to see him.

 _There it is again. Another caring thought._ "How are you feeling?"

"Kankuro...? How long... have I been like this?" Gaara's voice was weak. Kankuro was a bit surprised at how Gaara sounded. He had been so used to his constant death threats that he sounded like a completely different person without the coldness and murderous intent in his voice.

"You were passed out for half the day, a few hours after we got to the Wind nation. Temari and I brought you here to your room as soon as we got back to Suna," Kankuro answered.

"...I see."

Gaara said nothing more. A bit uncomfortable with the silence, Kankuro asked his question again. "So... How are you feeling, Gaara?"

His brother's eyes were now fixed on the ceiling. "My chakra levels still haven't gone back to normal."

"Oh. Well... I guess you have to take it easy for a few more days, then." Not knowing what else to say, Kankuro stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll get you something to eat." He could feel his brother's eyes on his back as he exited the room. Distracted by the thought of food, his mouth began to water at the thought of hamburger steaks, rice balls, dango, and miso soup, when someone called out his name.

"Kankuro." He realized that the voice was Baki's, and turned his head to see him and Temari walking towards him.

"So you finally arrived," Kankuro replied, walking towards the two to meet them halfway down the hall.

"Yeah. I just had a little... discussion with the Sound before heading back here," Baki answered. His face was as serious as always, but his voice hinted tiredness. He looked from Kankuro to Temari. "I believe it's better for us to discuss some important matters in a more private area."

"Hold on, I just have to bring some food to Gaara first," Kankuro said, and was immediately surprised at his own words. He looked to Temari and Baki, both of whom were staring at him, a hint of surprise in both of their faces as well. Kankuro understood very well their reactions. It just seemed odd and out of his personality for Kankuro to bother with things like bringing food to his brother. After all, he had grown up fearing and complaining about him, and had witnessed his terrifying power firsthand several times.

"We can ask someone else to take care of that," Baki said, raising an eyebrow at Kankuro.

The puppet master broke eye contact with his sensei and looked at the wall instead. "Yeah, but... I already told Gaara I'd bring him his food, so he's expecting me, I guess. Besides, I don't think anyone else is willing to go near Gaara at his state," Kankuro answered and looked at Temari to refer to the conversation they had about the possibility of Gaara going berserk. Temari nodded.

"Just go to Baki and I when you're done. We'll be in the meeting room upstairs," Temari told her brother, her eyes still giving away a hint of surprise. She then turned to walk the opposite direction. Baki turned to follow her as well, but not before giving Kankuro one last curious look.

Kankuro sighed again as he watched them leave. "What has gotten into me?" He wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking sounded from Gaara's room. Kankuro whipped his head back, his brows knitting together. _Oh man, has he started going crazy again? No, that's not possible, he's still too weak. But still..._ He ran to his brother's room and turned the doorknob.

"Gaara? Is everything okay—"

Two kunai flew at his direction, the weapons so close to his face that Kankuro could hear the air as they whizzed past him, barely able to dodge both. Kankuro thanked the heavens for fast reflexes.

"Oi, what's going on here?!" He shouted, opening the door fully to reveal a masked shinobi perched on one of the windows, broken glass on the floor. The chair which Kankuro had been sitting on was toppled over, sand rushing over it towards the direction of the masked man. Kankuro took one look at Gaara's face and was immediately filled with dread. His expression screamed rage and killing intent.

Kankuro didn't know what to do. His mind was telling him to run, to warn Temari and Baki and everyone else in the building to make a run for it while they still could. That was the logical thing to do. But at the same time, he felt... angry. Who was this man and why was he attacking him and Gaara?

"Leave immediately! You have no business here!" The masked man shouted at Kankuro as he dodged a surge of sand, somersaulting and landing on the side of the room opposite the bed where Gaara was now struggling to get off of.

"This _is_ my damn business! Who the hell are you?!" Kankuro answered back as he formed chakra strings at the tips of his fingers and directed them to his puppet which was leaning on the wall beside the bed. He wondered why he didn't just run. He already knew where this was going given the look on his brother's face: Gaara would kill the man, and Kankuro would be his next victim if he stayed there any longer. Still, he couldn't shake off what he was feeling...

Gaara darted his eyes toward his older brother upon hearing him speak. At that moment, the jinchuriki seemed to have broken off from a trance; his eyes briefly widened before shutting them tight, one hand clutching the side of his head while the other clutched the side of the bed to keep him from falling. He gritted his teeth and fell to a kneeling position.

Kankuro didn't have time to think about what was happening to Gaara as he saw the masked man begin to perform a series of hand seals. Knowing that he was moments away from watching his brother get attacked by a stranger, he made Karasu fire a barrage of senbon at him. This prevented the intruder from completing his jutsu and was forced to dodge Kankuro's attack, jumping back toward the window. "Stupid brat! You've ruined the whole operation!" He screamed at Kankuro before fleeing. Without thinking, Kankuro ran to the window, determined to follow the man.

"Gaara, you just stay put! Wait here for Temari and Baki!" Kankuro half-shouted at his brother before his pursuit, the adrenaline causing him to raise his voice. He really didn't know why he was telling Gaara these things. His brother wasn't one to take directions from anyone, anyway. Not even from Baki. And especially not from him. He just hoped that Temari and Baki sensed that something was wrong soon. Kankuro took one last look at his younger brother's struggling form before jumping out of the window.

"Oi! Stop right there! Who the hell are you? Why did you attack Gaara?!" Kankuro screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to catch up with the intruder. He made Karasu fire another round of senbon, which the masked man easily dodged as well.

"Don't think you can stop me with that toy, you brat!" The man shouted back.

"Answer my damn question!"

The masked man abruptly stopped running a few meters away and turned to face Kankuro. "Stupid kid. Isn't it obvious? I was ordered by the Council leaders to assassinate that monster of a brother of yours! But you just _had_ to get in the way!"

At that moment, realization dawned upon Kankuro. Of _course_ the Council had ordered someone to get rid of Gaara. It was the first time he came back from a mission so weak and drained of chakra, and the higher-ups saw this as an opportunity to finally get rid of the problem that they have been dealing with for years.

"Heh, you finally seem to understand what's going on," the masked man said, seeing Kankuro's expression. "Say... now that you know my intentions, how about taking part in the assassination? It would make my job easier if I had an accomplice who lives under the same roof as that monster. I'm sure that you'll agree with me when I say that that _brother_ of yours shouldn't continue to exist. How long have you lived in fear? How many times has he threatened to kill you, his older brother? I'm sure this is what you want, to get back at him for all those times he's caused you and your beloved sister fear and pain. How about this: I'll be the one to create an opening, and you deliver the final blow that will finish him off! I'll even mention your name to the Council so that they'll be impressed. You'll be able to move up the ranks more quickly. You have my word." From the way the man was speaking, Kankuro could tell that he was smiling behind the mask, believing that he had swayed the puppet master with his words.

Kankuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's met a lot of cruel people in his young life, but for someone to ask him to help get rid of his own kin? By that time, Kankuro was practically shaking with fury. He had a thousand words that he wanted to throw back at the bastard that stood before him, but he didn't know where to start. He didn't even know why he was feeling this way, but right now, he didn't care. All he wanted was to beat the man black and blue. "You... bastard... You will not lay a finger on Gaara," was all he managed to say. His voice was low, almost a whisper. He detached Karasu's arms from its body and unsheathed the blades hidden within them, all laced with poison, and pointed them at the direction of the man.

"What? Don't be stupid, kid! This is for the village's future and safety! For _your_ future and safety!"

"What about Gaara's future, huh?! You and those damn bastards at the Council treat him as if he were just some object you can easily dispose of!" Kankuro shouted at the top of his lungs, ignoring the soreness that had begun to tingle in his throat.

"He's a failed experiment! Don't be so naive! Don't tell me you actually feel an emotional attachment to him?! What could possibly make you want to protect that monster?!" The masked man answered back as he accusingly pointed a finger at Kankuro.

Suddenly, the memory of Gaara apologizing to him and Temari played in Kankuro's mind.

 _"Temari, Kankuro... I'm sorry."_

When Gaara apologized, Kankuro thought that he looked... human, not because he was weak and bleeding and needed to be carried, but because for the first time in a long time, he saw genuine emotion in his eyes: guilt and remorse. His voice wasn't the usual flat, lifeless tone, either; it too was filled with what sounded like regret. In that moment, Kankuro wondered if Gaara could actually, possibly... change. A ridiculous thought at first, but it was one that Kankuro found himself secretly hoping for. He knew it was a long shot, but he didn't care, he wasn't the type to give up so easily anyway. He wanted to see his brother become human again.

That was what Kankuro wanted to protect and support. And he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his little brother's chance at redeeming himself, no matter how ridiculous the thought seemed.

Now he knew why he cared so much.

With this realization, Kankuro smirked at the masked man. "None of your business. That's between me and my little brother."

"Ch. So you _are_ emotionally attached to that thing. Fine, then. I'll deal with you now, and then that little brother of yours will join you shortly in the afterlife!" The masked man swooped in for the kill, avoiding all of the blades Kankuro fired at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I've written in 7 years, so I apologize in advance for any errors and loopholes and boring parts and whatnot. I honestly don't know where to direct the story from here; it was just something I felt like writing after going back to reading fan fiction. Also because I absolutely love the story and relationship of the Sand Siblings. I've always wondered how their relationships with each other developed during the time-skip, so here I am, sharing what my imagination has conjured up. Anyway, comments and suggestions on where to take the story from here are highly appreciated. Thanks a lot everyone!


End file.
